Love in the Asylum
by Love's to blame
Summary: McLean is an elite asylum and rehab for the wealthy. This is not a place where you would normally find your soul mate. But Alice has never been normal and neither has Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Every guy she's ever kissed has had blue eyes and blonde hair and this one was no different. She had a type, she knew this and she was not afraid to admit it. At first they took things slow, he asked her to dance to which she accepted. When the song was over she kissed him but he pulled away. He was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of her and she was more than a little drunk like she claimed.

But now they were going too fast as if this was their last night on earth and they wanted to spend it in each other arms. His pupils were dilated, he was high on heroin. She's had too much to drink and on top of that she was too reckless for her own good. After their dance he went outside with his friends to get a hit and what he didn't expect was to lose his morals.

She was more attracted to him then she had ever been with anyone in her life but she only wanted him for one night. She was seventeen and he was eighteen. He took her hand and led her upstairs into an empty bedroom. As soon as the door closed her lips were on his. He picked her up and tilted his head to get better access into her mouth.

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it as she ran her fingers through his hair. He walked towards the bed and slowly lowered them both onto it. He took off her shirt and discovered that she was wearing no bra. Slowly he made a trail of kisses down to her shorts. He placed a kiss on the button before he undid it.

He pulled down her shorts then resumed his trail stopping once he reached her panties. One little peck on the silk and her core flooded with liquid heat. He looked up at her and smiled while she glared back with an impatient look on her face. He swiftly pulled down her panties and threw them behind him. Before she could tell him to hurry up his tongue was on her. He alternated between long slow licks and quick lapping. He slid two finger inside her and began pumping while his mouth sucked on her clit. He inserted another finger and within seconds she comes. Using his tongue he cleaned her and when he was done he gave her an impish smile that made him look boyish and endearing.

They both sit up, her on the bed and him on the floor. She lifted his shirt over his head and his needle tracks are revealed. She muttered something about how drugs are stupid before she kissed each spot where the poison went into his arms. The act is too romantic for his taste so he pulled away and began to take off his jeans.

She pouted at the lost contact but fell back on the bed. He moved faster and within seconds he was undressed. He climbed on top of her and gave her a quick peck before entering her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and met every one of his thrusts. He was high so it took him no time to find his release, leaving her unsatisfied. He rolled off of her while she crossed her arms. She asked if that was it and he pointed to his limp member.

One sexy pout and five manicured nails scraping his chest and he was standing back at attention. With a smirk she climbed on top of him. She bounced her way to an orgasm while he tried to prolong his release. She showed no signs of being anywhere near her climax. He decided to find her clit once again, this time with his hands; he rubbed it furiously with it, bringing her slowly over the edge.

Just when she was close, he flipped her over and began to pound into her as hard as he could. She moaned aloud at the sensation. Within seconds her muscles tightened around him. For the second time that night they both came, gasping and riding on the high of the orgasm. He kissed her nose and rolled off of her once more. They lay together for a few moments before her phone vibrated.

She got up took a quick look at it before putting her clothes back on. She turned to say good-bye but he was asleep and their encounter already forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper POV**

"Why do I have to go?" I asked for the umpteenth time. "There is nothing wrong with me!"

Edward shook his head at him. "You don't think there's anything wrong with heroin?" He asked rhetorically.

I shook my head and shrugged. "Heroin is just a recreational drug. I can stop whenever I want."

My brother parked his car in the driveway and then turned to me with a stern face. "Then stop now."

I crossed my arms. "I don't feel like it," I retorted childishly.

"This is for your own good" Edward told me and got out of the car.

For a second I considered making a run for it. I could go to the nearest gas station and call my ex-girlfriend Maria. In no time she would wire me some money. I would take a bus back to Texas and get back with her. Her brother, my dealer would supply with so much drugs that I wouldn't even remember Edward ever talking about me going to rehab.

And then my thoughts drifted back to that morning almost a year ago when I awoke in a unfamiliar bedroom drenched in sweat without any clothes on. Did I really want to relive that experience? That was what was going to happen if I continued my drug use. I will continue to wake up lost, confused and full of regret.

But I don't regret that night, at least I don't think I do. That was the night I met an angel. Or I think she was an angel. I barely remember her. All I remember is that she didn't judge me when she saw my tracks she just kissed them as though she was talking away the pain, and for a few moments I felt as though I was worth something. The only thing I remember about my angel is her eyes, so bright and green, I felt as though they stared deep into my soul.

I closed me eyes and tried to remember her face but everything was blurry. "Maybe it's best if I don't remember her" I decided. "I'm not worthy of her anyway." But I was worthy of Maria. She was the female version of me. So low and worthless, we were a perfect match in hell. So once again I thought of running away to her.

And just as I was about to make my dreams a reality my brother was back with two guards and a nurse with a sedative in her hands. I quickly gave up all hopes of escaping; I knew I wouldn't make it to the end of the driveway. I got out of the car with my hands up in mock-surrender and entered made my way into the rehab and to the road of recovery.

**Alice POV**

I looked out of the window of my room at the fancy overpriced retreat that was really an asylum and rehab. I watched a new patent be admitted. From my second story window I couldn't get a good look at him but from what I could see he was attractive. His shaggy blonde hair fell in his face and his pouty lips were made for kissing. If we were to meet under better circumstances there is no doubt in my mind that I would hook up with him.

But most likely we wouldn't ever meet under circumstances and if I were to ever see him again what would I say to him. "Hey I saw you when you were admitted to McLean, I think you're hot, let's bone." I can only imagine two outcomes from that conversation: 1. He would just turn around and walk the other way or 2. We would enter some discussion about why I was here.

Why was I even here? I wasn't crazy nor was I a drug addict. The only thing I did was set my father's house on fire. But I had my reasons.

A few weeks ago I gave birth to a beautiful blonde hair, blue eyed soon who was the splitting image of his father, not that I knew who he was. He was a tiny little thing that looked nothing like me. My eyes were starburst green and from what I could tell of his little nose, it wasn't going to be as narrow as mine. In some twisted form of fate, I gave birth to the splitting image of a man that I couldn't remember.

But that's not the worst of it, I barely got to hold my child before she took him out of my arms. My mother didn't think that I was capable of raising a child so she decided that she would raise him for me. This was not what I wanted, but of course when it came to my parents what I wanted never mattered.

All my life I felt like there was something wrong with me but I knew this baby would be one thing I did right. I hid my pregnancy from my father and made sure my doctor appointments were when he was working. He was never around much, so he never really noticed the weight gain, and by the time I got a huge bump, I spent most of my time locked in my room, where he never disturbed me.

When I was eight months along, I knew I couldn't hide it for much longer, so I finally told him. He, of course, freaked out and called my mother. And that when she came up with this grand idea to raise my son as my brother. I fought to keep my baby but once they found out that I had no idea who the father was all arguments were lost. They had no faith in me and did not believe that I could raise my baby on my own.

I tried to do the math but my son's conception didn't coincide with any of my ex-boyfriends. All I knew was that it had to happen at Mike Newton's graduation party. I couldn't remember anything from that night so I had no chance at finding my son's father.

And now my baby was gone and I had no say, whatsoever, in the decision.

This didn't set very well with me, so in a great act of defiance I set my father's house on fire or at least I tried to. When people ask why I did it, I shrug and pretend like I did it for no reason. But there was a reason why, after all there is a reason for everything. I did it because I was angry at my father. I did it because I hadn't slept in days and when I did sleep I had nightmares. But most of all I did it because I could. My father thought that I suffered a psychotic breakdown; after all I must have been crazy to keep my pregnancy hidden for eight months.

The psychiatrist that he sent me to recommended that I stay at Mclean where I am now, sitting in my room looking out my window as the new patient got out of the car and held up his hands as if he had been stopped by the police. When he disappeared into a building, I turned away from the window and re-entered my own world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper's POV**

She was the first person I really noticed at McLean. I was walking around on the hospital lawn where they let the lunatics and junkies mingle. It was a massive body of green the dipped towards a river surrounded by trees on the other side of it. The sight immediately made me think of escape camouflage and rescue. One would expect people to be in the water however there were no canoes and swimming was discouraged by the white-uniformed attendants patrolling the shore.

Almost every time I saw her over the course of my few weeks there was on that lawn under that willow tree. And almost always she was draped over a plastic lounge chair, book in hand looking pale scared and beautiful all the same. I had yet to speak to her and already I was imagining myself falling in love with her. I wasn't at my best that morning. It was my first time outside since arriving.

After the two week binge, I'd stolen between promising my brother I'd commit and actually doing it combined with ten days of detox not to mention four years of almost daily drug use, had left my body in the worst condition possible.. I was surprised I could get out of bed much less stand or walk. In that stare I wasn't equipped for a conversation with her but from the moment she opened up her mouth to speak I wanted to be.

"You know it's rude to stare," she said reminding me of what I was doing.

I hadn't even realized that I was watching her so intensely. From the moment I first saw her couldn't take my eyes off of her. At first it was because she looked so vulnerable yet beautiful but when I noticed how familiar her hair looked I could hardly breathe much less look away. Some small part of me believed that she was the girl from Mike's party but I wasn't sure since her eyes were covered by big black sunglasses.

I muttered an apology that I didn't mean but didn't turn away.

She put down her book and beckoned my over with her finger.

Clumsily I made my way to her, once I was two feet in front of her I stopped as she held out her hand.

"I'm Alice," she introduced.

I took her hand and cleared my throat. "Jasper."

After a small shake we let go of each other and I sat down in front of her.. She took off her sunglasses and put them next to her book. I felt the oddest sense of déjà-vu as her green eyes met my blue ones. I decided to ignore the sensation and later when I looked back on that moment I would question if it was for my sake or hers. Just when I was about to embarrass myself by commenting on how beautiful she was she opened her mouth. Soon it became the norm for her to save me from myself as I would save her from her inner demons.

"Are you a junkie?" she asked with no shame.

I knew it sounded silly but for a while I had forgotten all about my past. I had found joy in the freedom that ignorance gave me and I was not happy to be reminded of my shameful status.

"Why?" I asked once I found my voice. It was rough, defensive, and sounded as if it belonged to someone else although I'd been using it for years. "Are you a lunatic?"

"Can't you tell?" she snorted and began to tap her fingers impatiently waiting for me to answer her.

I shrugged.

"It's not that obvious," I lied. Even with my detoxing vision I could see that she was too thin, too shadowed in the face for someone so young and she reminded me of the lost souls I met in my life. "Do I look like a junkie?" I added.

She shrugged back at me.

"I only guessed that because I haven't seen you on the ward but now that you mention it you do look like the poster child for the war against drugs."

My anger replaced my fascination with her. "You have something with drugs?"

"Everything," she sneered.

I went from angry to curious. "Care to explain?"

She looked off into the distance for a while before answering me. "I just think that people in general are fucked up enough without putting poison into their bodies that just them up even more."

"How would you know if you've never tried them?" I asked her.

"I never said I didn't," she retorted curtly. Her expression changed from mocking to curious without missing a beat. "What are you detoxing from?"

"I'm just here for a rest," I mumbled.

"What a coincidence," she said. "So am I. Who's your sponsor?"

I assumed she was using AA terminology. I had never been to a twelve-step program before but I knew that you were designated a sponsor when you went to one. "I don't have one yet."

"No," she said and I was amazed that so much impatience could fit in two letters. "Who's your benefactor, the one who's paying for your stay here. You don't look like the corporate-health-insurance type."

Mclean was a notoriously expensive hospital, so everyone wondered the same thing about each other, though most were too polite to ask. It was none of her business, not to mention a great embarrassment for me but, perhaps to keep hearing her voice, I answered anyway.

"My brother."

"Family money", she assumed

"No," I blurted, defensively. "We grew up poor we inherited money when our parents died and he made a few good investments on both our behalves."

"Congratulations," she said with false enthusiasm, as if she was bored of the conversation already.

I did that often- tote out my childhood poverty as though it were an asset when in all reality I was nineteen years old, a millionaire, back in rehab and the most notable thin on my resume was that that I never had a job in my life and managed to con my 'friends' into supplying my drug habit.

"If your brother's the genius, then what are you?"

I shrugged. "I'm just a guy."

"A guy who's a junkie."

"And you're a girl who's crazy."

There we were, we barely knew each other for five minutes and already we couldn't stand each other. But even then I knew that this hatred between us wasn't permanent still I did what I do best- I walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator's POV

On the second day he apologized. It was quick and virtually painless – he said he was sorry and she agreed to start over.

Soon Jasper fell into a routine, everything had its time and place. Mornings began with unsuccessful attempts of getting drugs from the nurses, next was breakfast then group therapy which in his opinion was a joke. People would announce their names, then their addictions and finally end with whining about how everyone else was to blame.

Jasper rarely spoke in these sessions not because he thought they were a waste of time but because truth is he had nothing to contribute. His childhood wasn't perfect but he couldn't blame his parents for his drug addiction. Edward had never done a single drug in his life and he had the same parents, as far as they knew.

After group, he had a fifty-minute private therapy session that took up most of the afternoon.

The best part of the day for Jasper was recreational hour- the hour that he spent with Alice. He began to look forward to it more and more every day. So, he was more then a little disappointed when, on the fifth day of their acquaintance, just as he was making his way down to the lawn, he was told that his brother had arrived for a visit.

…

Jasper's POV

"Jazz," Edward said when he saw me, initiating a stiff embrace. This had been his nickname for me ever since we were little and it never failed to irritate me.

"Eddie," I said knowing that this annoyed him. "Checking up on me already?"

"I can't visit my little brother?" He asked, rhetorically. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," I replied emotionlessly, "let's go out to the lawn."

Edward nodded and followed me as I chose two reclining chairs halfway down the slope; close enough to Alice that she would notice me, but far enough that she couldn't hear our conversation.

Edward whistled. "Posh place."

"Get the bill," I was sneering but he ignored it.

"Don't worry about it. We just want you back at the end."

_We _referred to him and his wife Bella. They were married two years before; they met through me although Ihad no intention of introducing them. I can say nothing slanderous about Bella except this: she is more optimistic and charming then Edward is. It makes me sick to see the two of them together; they're perfect for each other- her with her big chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair and him with his green eyes and bronze hair.

"So really how are you?" Edward tried again.

Alice had not yet turned in my direction. For a second I wished that I had chosen closer chairs.

"Detox was wonderfully," I answered sarcastically, "sweats, projectile vomiting and hallucinations. At one point mom was slapping my arm looking for a vein to shoot into. Unfortunately she didn't find one."

Immediately I knew I had gone too far. Edward's face was rigid and paler if that was possible.

"I know you probably hate me right now. But I had to do this, you had to do this. Things couldn't go like that forever."

"Like what?" I snapped. "I was handling it fine."

"No," Edward said firmly. "You were far from handling anything and you know it."

Alice was combing her spiked hair with her fingers like it was the only task she had left before she died.

"So," I said jovially, changing to a safer subject. "How's the old ball and chain?"

That was my nickname for Bella, allowed by her only because she was so unlike the cliché, she actually thought it was funny.

Edward shifted in his chair.

"Actually that's part of the reason why I'm here," he said. He was attempting to look solemn but could barely contain his glee. "Bella's pregnant."

"Good for her, right on schedule" I said. Alice finally noticed us; I could tell because she looked away too quickly, pretending that she hadn't seen me.

"She just entered her second trimester; I'll be a dad by November."

"Congratulations" I said. Scorn leaked out.

"Knock it off Jasper."

"No, I'm being sincere. You'll have the happiest kid in the world. Big brown eyes and a Ferrari for his sixteenth birthday. Who could ask for more?"

"You can be such a bastard sometime." Edward sounded tired. What could _he _possibly be tired about was beyond me.

"Ed, I'm always a bastard and you know it."

Alice's head jerked up. For one paralyzing second I thought she heard us, but then I saw her wave to another patient. I was not proud of the person I became around my brother. But for more years than I could count, I hadn't known who else to be.

Edward tried to salvage it, of course, that was just his nature. He chatted for twenty minutes- stocks were up, Bella was hoping for a boy, they'd gone to the graves on the anniversary of out parent's death. Oh, and he might give me half of my trust fund when I got out.

Alice read her book, cleaned her sunglasses twice and grinned a couple of times, apparently what she was reading was entertaining. All I wanted was to be sitting on her portion of the lawn, pretending that my brother, and thus myself as a brother, did not exist.

When Edward got up to leave, and I walked him to the glass patio doors, I sensed rather then saw her come up behind me. I slowed down, letting Edward step inside alone.

"Your brother is the better-looking one," she said

I shrugged, carelessly.

"You're not the first woman to think so."

I could see Edward through the glass; he had just noticed that he was talking to himself and was looking for me.

I turned to face her. She was standing very close; I hoped it was on purpose.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" she asked with a charming smile.

"Did you want to?" I asked. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around her waist and hold her against me. I wondered if, next to her coolness, my body would feel like a flame.

"What I want," she whispered, "is to know if you even have feelings at all.

That's when I knew that I hadn't been paranoid. I was the victim of crosswinds; she'd heard every word I'd said.


End file.
